new life new change 2
by sasoridei
Summary: um I don't now what to say


It wasn't until a few more hours that Pein decided to check and see if Sasori was about to wake up or not. He walked in the room and saw he was still sleeping but soon heard a whimper coming from the boy. He went over to him and saw he was crying in his sleep. He didn't now what to do so he called down Konan to calm him. When she got over to the room she came right in just to make sure she didn't wake Sasori up.  
She sat down on the bed and brung her hand to his back. This method was to have people calm down and possibly go back to sleep. The thing was though Sasori had never felt human flesh from other people touch him before. Instead of calming down when Konans hand was on his back Sasoris eyes shot open terrified. He was used to gloves touching him and not bare hands. Sasori sat up on the bed eyes wide, heart pounding, breathing heavily. He didn't understand were he was, who were these people, or why he was in a bed. Even though he couldn't speak he could be told his questions by the look on his face.  
konan then said to sooth Sasori "Calm down Sasori your not going to be in that cell anymore you'll live a normal life."  
Sasori couldn't speak but she new what she said the only thing though is that he didn't now what a normal life was.  
Soon after that there was a loud growling noise and a weird feeling in Sasoris stomach. He looked down and put his hand to his stomach but he heard the two people laugh quietly. He looked up with a scared look on his face. He didn't understand what that was or how it happened.  
Pein got up and soon after Konan followed him to the other side of the room that had a little fridge and microwave. Konan placed a meal from the fridge in the microwave to eat it up while Pein mixed up water with some mixing powder to help him with his strength.  
Soon after at least 3 minutes past by and Sasori smelled the food. Another growl came from his stomach as he watched what they were doing.  
They then brung the food to Sasori. They placed it on a tray like object and put it by Sasori. He didn't now what to do he was used to a tube being forced down his throat. He he looked at him then at Pein and Konan with a confused look on his face. Konan grabbed the fork and put some rice on it and put it to Sasoris mouth.  
Sasori stared at it not nowing what to do.  
Konan new Sasori wouldn't open his mouth she then said in a calm voice "Open."  
Sasori just stared at it not nowing if he should obey her.  
This time she Said in a commanding voice "Open your mouth."  
Sasori shook his head in reply. He didn't now what this was or if it was poisoned.  
Pein stood up and walked to Sasori. He grabbed Sasori head from behind and pride open his mouth easily.  
Sasori tried to get away from his grasp soon tears rolled down his face as he tried even harder to get away. Before he could do anything though the food was forced in his mouth and his mouth was then forced shut. He was afraid. He didn't what he was to do then Konan said "Chew." This time he obeyed. Pein took his hands off of Sasori face letting him bite down on the food in his mouth while also the tears stopped.  
When Sasori swallowed the food he was handed over the food. He took the food and started putting more in his mouth. After a little bit he quickened his pace and soon the water and food was gone.  
Pein and Konan then realized That he was in serious need of a bath. They went over to the little tub they had in the room. Water started to pour down in the tub letting steam whoosh up out in the air. Sasori didn't now what was going or why they were doing this. Sasori had never had a bath in his life, he had never flt warm water around him before in warmth.  
When the water stopped Pein told Konan to get someone he thought was named Hidan. She left the room quickly and after a few minutes of waiting and guy with grayish white hair came in with his cloak parshly unbuttoned.  
Pein went to Sasori and said "Sasori take your clothes off. Sasori just started a little frightened. Pein repeated what he told him to do but harsher. Sasori grabbed his shirt sleeves and shook his head a little violently in response. Pein looked at Hidan and shook his head. Pein grabbed Sasoris shirt to take it off but Sasori then pushed him away but then his hands were grabbed by the other man and his shirt was untied from the back. Sasori squearmed trying to get away while letting out little whimpers and tears roll down his face. When the shirt was off they quickly pulled his pants and boxers off. Sasori huddled himself because of the cold hitting his body. Soon though he was picked up and put in the water. The warm water felt like a warmly greating. He then leaned back a little letting the warmth hit his shoulders. The water was then hitting his head and over his face. Sasori whined in protest. He got the hair out of his face but before he could do anything else 2 hands were placed on his hair being rubbed. Sasori put his hands up there wanting the hands off him but then he felt a bubbly feeling he looked at his hand to find little white bubbles on it. Pein saw his wonderment and said "It's shampoo." Sasori looked at him but then his eyes went shut harshly as he screamed in pain while squearming around to break free from the hands on his shoulders and arms. When he looked at Pein before shampoo fell from his hair to his eyes. Soon though a soft wet feeling went over his eyes. Sasori stopped screaming and looked around. The thing on his eyes was a wet wash cloth. Sasori just looked away in embarrassment.  
After everything else was done Sasori fell asleep and soon after he was asleep Pein left. Letting him sleep in peace.


End file.
